No such thing as love
by Musicfreak25
Summary: She is cracked, and close to being broken. Can he save her? MoriXOC.
1. Info

No such thing as love. A Mori Love story….wait didn't I just say there was no such thing?

Name: Samantha Hinzmann.  
Age: 17, DOB: October 31.  
Likes: Music, Singing, Playing ANY kind of interment, drawing, knitting, reading, writing, being on the computer (mixing music), and sports.  
Dislikes: Talking to people (she isn't antisocial just very shy), posers, thunder :), loud noises and boys (don't worry she is straight! It is a Mori love story.)  
Looks: Very tall. Comes to about Mori's shoulder. Has very long dark brown curly hair, with green eyes with blue and gray specks around the pupil. Has an athletic body and a C cup chest (hehe had to put that in there.)  
Random stuff: Is very strong but wouldn't hurt a fly. She doesn't like the way she looks or really anything about herself (find out more in story.), is a tree huger and doesn't eat meat.  
History: Was born and raised in the US but loves the Japanese culture. Is very smart and could be in college but parents wanted her to get along with kids her own age. Is very shy and spends most of her time with her noise in a book. During the first semester of her freshman year she was offered the chance to be a foreign exchange student in Japan and couldn't say yes fast enough. That's when she meet Haruhi they became fast friends and have been talking with each other over the internet since she left. And when the chance to transfer to Japan in her senior year she again couldn't say yes fast enough. She wanted to go to school with Haruhi, and now knows everything about the host club (Haruhi and the hosts have been going to school for a few months and Sam will come in during October, sorry I don't know much about the Japanese schooling system). Anyway is going to Japan this year for school and then going to try to go the college there too. (To get away from her family, don't worry you'll find out more in the story.) Already knows all the hosts and kind of has feelings for Mori but she won't admit it. (Again more in the story.) Finally she hates dressing like a girl so she dresses more like a guy, you know jeans and t-shirts, that's what makes her and Haruhi such good friends.

Here is the info. If you think this story is a good idea please review or message me and tell me to write more. That is the only way I will write more.


	2. Getting There Part 1

**Here part one of the first chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who wrote in!!! Well what are you waiting for...go on read!**

**~Thanks to all who wrote in and told me to write! I will! Well when I start a story it normally goes good but then writers block sets in…so just be prepared for long waits…sorry! Anyway on with the story! And here is the face guide: -_-'is the sweat drop. T-T is anime tears. And I sometimes throw in a few smiles. Just wanted to let you know, :).**

*~*

I was so happy to be back in Japan. Away from my dad, from the evil girls at my school, but most of all just to be in a new place. I can't stay in one place for too long, I just can't, I get bored. But the year I was in Japan was heaven. There was so much to see and do. I never got bored. That's why I came back, I could have gone to other places, like France, England or India but I couldn't see myself any other place. And as I got off the plane…I felt home….home.

I looked for Harhui and her dad and I 'm glad im tall cuz I can just see over everyone's head and see where I need to go. They were standing by the wall across from the terminal. There were _a ton_ of people here today and it was hard getting to them. And as soon as I got to them I was attacked by Ranka-chan (I think that's how you spell it. Im not Japanese so I have no idea if 'chan is right, please let me know if it's wrong!)

"Dad! She can't breathe!" Haruhi yelled as I turned blue.

"Oh…sorry Sam." He said letting me go.

"It's….ok….I should have seen it coming." I said in between breaths. Haruhi just laughed as her dad looked like someone had just kicked him…I guess he didn't see my joke…then again not many people do. -_-'

"Ok well let's go get your stuff and head home. You must be tired after your flight and we have school tomorrow."

"Oh! That reminds me, how is school going, is the host club being nice…or is it…Hell on Earth?" I and Harhui hadn't talk since I told her I was coming. My dad wasn't happy at all so my computer, cell phone and ipod had been taken. I almost died…I can't live without my music…I really hate him sometimes.

"It's ok…I wish we didn't do so many cosplays but it's actually kind of funny some days. I'm not really sure if you should meet them. They might scare you back to the states…"

"They can't be that bad can they?"

"Yes, yes they can." And with that the host club was pushed aside for better topics. Like music, art, books, and just how life was going. Harhui and her dad know all about my dad, it's kind of hard to hide the buries when it's 75 and sunny. Yeah you guessed it, my dad is abusive. Physically, mentally and emotionally, not the other one though, he said im not good enough for that, which im glad. But that's one of the reasons I love to travel, cuz I get away from him. After my mom died when I was 10, he drank a lot more, and when I did something he didn't like he would hit me, first it wasn't very hard, but then as time went on they got a whole lot hard and there were more of them. He wouldn't let me do anything beside go to school and work. No hanging with friends, no going to the movies and absolutely no boys. My friends back home have no idea what goes on in my house, and after a while most of them stopped being my friend. That was a blow to my already low self-esteem, but I hide my pain well, I don't like people worrying about me.

Haruhi maybe younger than me but she is very protective of me. Anyone who hurts my feelings or says something that is mean, watch out, she doesn't fight physically but you will get an ear full. And her dad is really caring, he's what I wish my dad was like…just not the cross dressing. -_-'. But as we reached their, well our home I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**-The Next Day-**

I couldn't pay for the uniform so I dressed as close to the _male_ one as I could, there was NO way I was going to look like a duck. I grabbed one of my many pairs of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a purple hoodie, and a pair of black flats, I'm tall enough without heels, so I stay far away from them. Haruhi said the host club was picking us up at 6:45 and it was now 6:43. I was really nervous. I hate meeting new people. I never know what to say or how to act. I mean these people are from a whole different world. A world of butlers, limos and fancy food. Would they like me, or would they think im some kind of freak. Haruhi must have seen I was freaking out cuz she handed me my ipod, that is the only thing that can clam me down. I smiled at her and turned to my fav playlist right now. The song that came on was "Here (In Your Arms)" by Hellogoodbye. I had just bought it off of iTunes just before I came. I closed my eyes and let the music take me away, but just before the song got to the refrain I was being pulled outside and down to a waiting limo.

Haruhi pulled out one of my ear buds and told me just to breathe and everything would be fine. As we got into the limo I saw 6 guys, I had seen them all before, Haruhi had sent me pictures of the Host Club. I knew all their names. Kyoya, the host clubs shadow king was the first person on my right, next to him was the crazy but sweet Tamaki, then came the little devils Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru was on the left and Kaoru was on the right, I kind of have a gift for telling twins apart. Next was Hunny, he's sooo cute I just wanted to pick him up and take him home with me. I love kids. Finally there was Takashi or Mori as everyone called him. I had to remind myself to breathe as I looked at him. He was just so…so hot.

"Welcome." They all said, just like they did for the host club. All I could do was smile before I passed out.

**Well there is part one. I have some shopping to do so but I'll write more. I really want some feedback. So please review and tell me what you think. Well until next time…Peace from the Musicfreak.**


	3. Getting There Part 2

** A SPECIAL THANKS TO! xXImmortalsxDiceXx, for fav story and reviews, Jemmagirl, for the review, AkumaStrife, for the alert review, XxFallingxxAngelxX, for the fav story. You guys have no idea what it means to me, and If I missed anyone who reviewed, faved or alerted sorry. Here's part 2!**

I could feel someone shaking me. Not to hard that it hurt, just enough were it was annoying.

"Sam…Sam…SAM!" Haruhi screamed at me.

"What….im tired…" I said rolling over, 'wait,' I though 'last time I was concise I was in the limo where im I now.' As soon as my brain processed this I jump about 5 feet in the air and landed on my butt. I looked around, I was in the school, I knew that from the online tour I took back home. It looked like a music room but I couldn't be sure, the only thing I really remembered about the tour was where the cafeteria was. -_-'.

"Sam…are you ok?" Haruhi asked as I looked up at her.

"Yeah…I guess I forgot to breathe. Where's my bag?" I asked looking around. I forgot to tell you guys that I have asthma. It's really bad, and if I don't take my inhaler about 3 times a day, I could die.

"Here it is." Kyoya said hanging me my bag.

"Oh…thank you." I said in a small voice taking the bag from him. I started digging for my inhaler when I felt 7 pairs of eyes on me, and that was the first time I looked up. They were all standing there, watching me, but it surprised me that they looked….worried.

"Sam, here come with me and I'll get you some water." Haruhi said grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen.

As she got me a glass I found my inhaler and took two great big breathes. (If you guys don't know how an inhaler works message me or Google it. And FYI, I Musicfreak, really do have asthma. It sucks) I can't believe this happened. I just wanted my first day to be normal. Well as normal as any first day at a new school could be. Getting to my classes, introducing myself and then going home and doing my homework, but no, I had passed out, freaked out the Host Club and Haruhi, and there was no way I can just blend in now.

"Here you go." Haruhi said hanging me a glass. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I got so nervous I didn't breath and I passed out. I can't believe this happened! Why me?"

"Because of you're passed. You just don't know how to act around people. But don't worry, things will get better." Haruhi said as we walked back into the room. "Ok everyone, this is Sam. She is staying with me and my dad for the rest of the school year. Sam this is…everyone."

"Hi." I said with a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." Tamaki said coming forward and shaking my hand.

"Welcome to Ouran." Kyoya said eyeing me, probably thinking of a way to make money off of me.

"A new toy…what can we do with you…" the twins said circling me with mischievous grins on their faces.

"Nothing. You guys will not be using Sam as I toy." Haruhi said glaring at them.

"Fine, we'll just keep" "Playing with you." Hikaru started and Kaoru finished.

I was about to say something when a ball of cute hit me.

"Hi! Sam-chan! It's nice to meet you! I'm Hunny! I LOVE cake! Do you like cake? What's your favorite kind of cake?" Hunny asked as I pulled him and myself up off the floor, I maybe tall but it doesn't take a lot to send me to the floor. I'm a klutz.

" Mitsukuni." Mori said in he's monotone voice as Hunny finally saw what he did.

"Oh…sorry Sam-chan. I didn't mean to jump on you like that." He said hanging his head.

"It's ok Hunny. It didn't hurt."I said patting him on the head.

"Well this has been an eventful morning but it's almost time for class." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh! Your right. I was going to show Sam her classes but now…" Haruhi said trailing off.

"It's ok, im sure I can find my way around." I said looking at my class list. First was Literature, then physics, after that was psychology, then lunch. After lunch my classes were; Calculus, Japanese History, and finally music. I had no idea where to go but I was sure someone would find me wondering the halls and show me where they were.

"No, this place is huge. Hunny, Mori. Would you guys mind showing her around?"

"No! not at all, what's your first class?" Hunny said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Literature."

"Oh! You have it with Takashi. What are your other classes?"

"Physics, psychology, lunch, calculus, Japanese History, and music."

"Oh you have all the some classes as me and Takashi, all but music."

That made me feel so much better knowing that I had people I knew in class with me. Today might still be ok.

_**While Sam was out cold. No one's POV.**_

As Sam fell to the floor Mori's reflexes kicked in and she was now lying in his arms as he carried her into the Third Music Room. He was in front of everyone, and for that he was glad. That way no one could see the blush on he's face. As he laid her down on the couch Kyoya started to tell everyone who she was.

"Her name is Samantha Hinzmann, Sam for short. Medical history of fainting because of her asthma. Also very shy, could almost be called anti-social. Mother died at age 10. And now lives with her father in Arizona. Is here in Japan for her Senior year. Class A, with Hunny and Mori." Kyoya being the shadow king knew everything…and I mean everything but he knew it would be best to keep that to himself. If she wanted the others to know, she would tell them.

"Oh! My poor daughter! Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes Tamaki. She just had an attack. Once she wakes up I'll get her some water and she'll be as good as new. And you guys, please don't make a big deal of it. When she first came here 3 years ago the same thing happened, she didn't want us to know because she thinks it makes her weak. So just please say hi and wait till after the Host Club to talk to her. Ok?"

"Of course." Kyoya said looking at everyone as they nodded.

"Sam…Sam…SAM!" Haruhi said trying to wake her up.

** Well here's part 2! Sorry Mori isn't talking but I don't know where to put it. And if you guys hate it please tell me. IN A NICE WAY! But I just want to make the first day long and then have a few time jumps. I just wanted to tell you guys a few things. I have dyslexia, if you don't know what that is. It's a disease that makes it hard for me to spell, read and write. As I type this I have a ton of spelling mistakes. So please don't comment on it. All so please no mean comments. I get those from my dad. But anyway please review and until next time Peace from the Musicfreak.**


	4. Getting There Part 3

**Ok you guys are awesome!!! Thanks to xXImmortalsxDiceXx & AkumaStrife, for their reviews. They reviewed almost right after the chapter came up. And those reviews make me write more! So here is part 3.**

_**Sam's POV**_

My first 3 classes all went the same. My teacher made me introduce myself to the class, I was told to find a seat, and thank the lord that there was always one open either next to Hunny or Mori. Lunch was bad. I thought I could buy my lunch…No. -_-'. Even a glass of water was out of my budget. But Haruhi knew this and packed an extra Bento (I thinks that's the right spelling) for me. Calculus was ok. Math isn't my best subject. But with Hunny's help I got the homework done in class. Then there was Japanese History. Hunny wasn't in this class so it was just Mori and me. We started learning about the Heian period, from 794-1185 A.D. (I do know some stuff about Japan! :). After taking endless notes class was over and it was time for my favorite subject; Music! Mori walked me to my class even though I said I could find it on my own.

"Thanks Mori." I said as I opened the door to the first music room.

"Ah."

"Well….um see you at the host club." And with that I closed the door and looked for the teacher. Music was an independent study for me. You see I sing, play the clarinet and the piano. I would really like to get into a music college but my dad said the only way he'll pay for college is if I go into sports. Which, for some reason he doesn't get that I can't play sports. Not with my asthma.

"Oh! You must be Samantha."

"It's just Sam." I said turning to face my teacher. She was a short woman, with long gray hair that went to the middle of her back. She looked like she had just stepped out of the 1960's. Full out flower dress, peace sign necklace and a flower in her hair. I could tell I was going to like this woman.

"Well, let's get started. I want to see what you can do. So just go ahead and sing whatever you want to. Just show me your range and your singing style."

"Ok, do you have an iHome?"

"Yep right over there."

I plugged in my iPod and looked for the song. "Angles" by Within Temptation. (Link for the music video is on my profile.) I waited for the music to start and sang my heart out. Music is my life. It keeps me calm and there is really no right or wrong music. And it brings people together. I kept singing and as the song came to an end I could have sworn that I heard clapping…but it wasn't from the teacher.

_**Mori's POV**_

I didn't have a class this hour so I was going to walk Sam to her class and then get some studying done. As I walk Sam to class it was hard to keep my eyes off her. She was so different from the girls here. Most of them were stuck up and were only concerned with the host club. But Sam…she was different. The way she looked at Mitsukuni in such a motherly way, and the way even the littlest things could make her blush. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had made it to her class. She said thanks and I replied with 'Ah'. She went inside and I was about to go to the Library when I heard some interesting music playing. Then I heard the most beautiful voice. It was soft at first but then as the music picked up tempo, her voice became louder. The song was in English so I only understood a few words but it was still amazing. I knew it had to be Sam. And it seemed that I was now falling for her. I wondered if she felt the same for me. (Ok, if Mori seems a little OCC, I'm sorry but we don't really know what he is thinking about so I think he would be the kind of guy to fall for a girl who was nice, love Hunny and was different. If you don't think so just message me your ideas.)

_**Sam's POV**_

Music was over and it was time for the host club. I was going to sit with Haruhi when Kyoya came up to me and asked if I wanted to help Haruhi with her debt.

"What would I have to do?" I asked as we walked to the host club.

"Well I understand that u play the piano."

"Yes."

"Well what if you play the piano for the host club. Nothing to big just soft, happy music, and if you get any tips they are yours to keep."

"And it would help Haruhi pay off her debt?" I asked, I knew Haruhi wanted to pay off her debt as soon as she could, even if she did like the host club.

"Yes, it would."

"Well then, I would love to." I said smiling. I get to play piano, hang out with Haruhi, and this is something I would never ever say out loud, but I get to see Mori. I knew so much about the host club I feel like one of them. And now I really will be! We reached the host club Kyoya told everyone what was going to happen, showed me where the piano was and it was time to open. I had a few piano books in my bag so I was playing and having a good time when some girls came up to me.

"Wow, you play so well." A girl with short black hair said coming to stand by the piano.

"Yes you do, how long have you been playing?" Her friend asked.

"About 10 years." I said starting a new song.

"Wow, so why are you playing for the host club?" the girl with short hair asked. I didn't think anyone but the host club knew about Haruhi's debt so i just told them part of the truth.

"Well I'm here for my last year of high school and because students can't have after school jobs I thought this would be a good way to make money. So I get paid 1,000 yen everyday and any tips I get." I said looking at the two. They were in a few of my classes. I think the one with short black hair was Mai, and her friend with brown hair in a pony tail was Jessica.

"Oh, well in that case, here is your first tip." Mai said while putting a 500 yen into my jar. (I have no idea about Japanese money, so if it's wrong please tell me!)

"Thank you very much!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well thank all you ladies for coming today, but the host club is now closing." Kyoya said opening the doors so all the girls could leave. Mai and Jessica waved and headed home. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Haruhi.

"Your playing was great." She said with a smile.

"Oh thanks. And just so you know, me playing will help you play off you debt!"

"Really that's great!"

"Yeah, well when are we heading home?" I asked looking at the clock. It was already 4:30.

"After we get to know you alittle bit more." Tamaki said coming over to me and Haruhi.

"Well what do you want to know?" We were all sitting together around a table with tea, and cake for hunny. I really didn't want to talk about myself. I wanted to get to know them more.

"Well…what are some of your favorite things to do?" the twins asked

"Well I really like singing, and playing the piano. I also love to read and listen to my iPod. Drawig and writing are funny too.." I said looking at my hands. All their eyes were on me and it was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Have you been to Japan before?" Tamaki asked.

"I got to come my freshma year. I staied with Haruhi then too so this time i get to stay with her again."

"Do you like sweets?" Hunny asked with those really cute flowers around his face.

"Yes, I really like sweets."

"What's your favorite kind of cake?"

"That's a tough one…I think cherry cheese cake."

"That's a good kind!" He said coming to sit by me.

"Sorry guys but we have to get home. My dad will be wondering where we are." Haruhi said getting up. That was the first time I looked at the clock since we sat down. It was almost 6 o'clock!

"Well it was nice talking to you guys." I said grabbing my bag. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye bye!" Hunny said running up to me to give me a hug.

"Bye Hunny." I said patting his head.

Me and Haruhi had to walk home but we finally got a chance to talk. Just to two of us.

"So how was your first day?" She asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"I was good. I think I have a few friends."

"That's good. Hey what do you want for dinner?"

"Why don't you let me cook tonight."

"Ok, but if you need any help just ask ok?"

"I will." And with that we were home. I was going to make rice and veggies. I was also going to make alittle chicken for Haruhi and Ranka-chan. I may not eat meat but they do. After eating super and getting our homework done, me and Haruhi sat in her room and talked for a few hours before going to sleep. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. To see Hunny and Mori again and also for music. my teacher Ms. Jem said that i was great and that we would start working on controling my high notes. They aren't the best.

**Well there is part 3, and that is the final part of the first day. I really hope you guys like it! If you guys have any ideas just message me. And do you guys think I should have Sam's dad come to visit? Again please review! And until next time Peace from the Musicfreak.**


	5. Playing, Cake and The Fair

Ok I feel bad! You guys were soooo nice and reviewed and I didn't update right away! But here it is. A new chapter hot off the key board.

~**AkumaStrife:** I'm glad you like it! I will update as much as fast as I can. But ideas only come when they want. XD.  
~**XXImmortalsxDiceXx**: yeah, I was planning on having her dad coming into the story. And I'm glad you like it.  
~**KaraxLavi13**: I'm glad you like it! And yeah im having her dad come into the story.  
~ **silvermist1116**: I'm glad you like my stories and that's cool that we have so much in common!  
~And finally the girl who reviewed TWICE! **SamXwasXhere**: I'm not stalking you! Don't worry. Halloween is my favorite day and I really want my b-day to be on that day. Samantha is my cousin's name and I thought it fit well it Mori and Takashi. And Within Temptation is a cool band. And I thought that it would be a good song to start with. She is going to singing a lot more. And yeah I'm planning on having her dad come into the story.  
~Story Alert:** KaraxLavi13, BalletDancer17, SamXwazXhere, itachirocks31, lilypop8**. Thanks for liking it so much!  
~ Fav story: **lilypop8**. Woohoo!  
~Fav author: **silvermist1116**. I love you!!!

Anyway thanks to all of you! You have no idea how good it feels that people like this story! Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I have good main ideas; I just have trouble getting from one to the other.

_Sam's POV_

The first week of school went by so fast. I went to class, ate lunch, and played at the host club. Mai and Jessica were in my Lit and Calculus classes. It was nice having some other people to talk to other than the host club. Don't get me wrong, I really like them, but after a week of only talking to them and Haruhi I needed someone else to talk to…about anything, from homework, to boys, to music. It was nice. Haruhi knew everything about me…and I mean everything. It was nice having them know only what I wanted them to know. But today was Friday and it was almost time for the host club to be done. I was playing the last song of the day as the girls started to leave. Some of them stayed and talked the hosts for a minute or two while others filed out in groups. I like watching people. Seeing them happy and smiling, it makes me feel good inside thinking that one day that could be me. I'm not a stalker! Don't worry, but I just hope that one day I can be that care free.

"What are you thinking about?" Hunny asked from behind me, making me jump.

"Oh! Hi Hunny. I'm just thinking about…happy things. Things that would seem weird to other people." I said with a smile as the song come to an end.

"Ok. Well do you want to come have some cake with us?"

"Us?"

"Me and Takashi!" He said pulling me to the table where Mori was sitting.

"Hi Mori." I said sitting across from him and Hunny.

"Ah."

"What kind of cake would you like, Sam?" Hunny asked looking at all the cakes on the table. There must have been at least 30 cakes on the table. I didn't see any chocolate so I just grabbed on that had lots of frosting. I took one bit and I was in heaven! It was so soft and sweet I ate the whole thing in like 30 seconds.

"Wow! ^.^ Sam you must like cake too!" Hunny said with a cute smile on his face.

"Yeah I like sweets." I said with a sweat drop. I do love sweets but I didn't have to make a pig of myself. -_-'

"Hey, Sammy!" The twins said coming over to where we were sitting. They had started calling me that my third day here. I hated it! I had tried to tell them to stop but they would just keep calling me that…Grrr!

"What do you guys want?"

"We were just wondering if you and Haruhi," Hikaru started "wanted to hang out this weekend." With Kaoru finishing him.

"I don't know…you would have to ask Haruhi." I said looking around for her… Great where did she go? Leaving me here with the two devils.

"We can't find her… so we are asking you"

"I don't know… what would be do?"

"We could go to the Fair!" Hunny said joining our conversation.

"That sounds fun." Hikaru said smiling as Haruhi walked back into the room.

"What sounds fun?" She asked coming to sit with me.

"Well… Hikaru and Kaoru asked us to the fair this weekend. And I think that means all the host and us would be going right?" I asked as they nodded.

"I don't think so. You guys are annoying enough at school. I don't think I can handle Saturday too." She said getting up. It was almost 6 o'clock.

"Please please please!" The twins and Tamaki said.

'Where did he come from?' I wondered.

"FINE! Just stop bugging me." Haruhi yelled walking out the door.

"Umm… see you guys tomorrow." I said racing after Haruhi.

_Mori's POV_

Sam and Hunny were eating cake when the twin came over and asked if Sam and Haruhi wanted to hang out this weekend. I was alittle mad. I wanted to get to know her more… and now the twins would. But then Hunny said the fair was in town. We could all go to that and all of us could get to know her. That's better than nothing. So it looks like we were all going to the fair on Saturday. I watched Sam run out of the room… wanting to run after her. (Ok I know that may sound weird but I really think he would be romantic! And to me, that's sexy. :)

_Sam's POV_

"Why did you agree to going to the fair?" I asked as we walked home.

"They would have came and kidnapped us even if I had said no. So I thought it would be better just to say yes and not put up a fight. It wastes to much energy." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah it won't that bad will it?"

"It will be horrible."

"Oh! Good you guys are home!' Ranka-san said as we walked in the door. He tried to hug Haruhi but she side stepped him and he landed on his face. "Oh! Sam, a letter came for you today." He said handing me an envelope.

I tore it open and started to read it. I got past the first paragraph and let the letter slip from my hands. "Crap."

**Sorry it was kind of a filler chapter. I have the next couple of days off of work. so i'll try to write more. well please review and tell me what you think! i want to know if you like it or not. and if you don't please say it in a nice way.**


	6. Yes or No?

~*~

**~XXImmortalsxDiceXx**: I'm soooo glad you like it! I'll update as soon as I can.  
**~AkumaStrife**: Yes!!! Finally someone who agrees with me!!! In the next few chapters he is going to be talking a lot more.  
**~queenofspades19**: not hate mail but something from her dad.  
**~Godess of the Sun**: Thanks! I just have one question. What is like the unit of the yen? What I mean is, how much is a US dollar to the yen, like 1 US dollar is equal to how much yen. (Sorry weird way of asking.)

**~Thanks for the story alert: queenofspades19**, **TsumeLover666**, **Godess of the Sun**  
**~Thanks for the fav story: ****queenofspades19**, **TsumeLover666**, **Godess of the Sun**

Thanks all of you who read, review and added my story to your lists! It means sooo much to me!!! I know I say that every time I update up it really does. Sorry for the wait. If I could I would update EVERYDAY!!! But with school, work and now that my family is up for a week I hope I get this chapter out to you before the week is over. FYI, today right now is the 23rd so if I get this out to you guys I would really like some reviews! If it's not too much trouble, well here it is…the new chapter!

_Sam's POV_

I passed out after reading the letter. I knew that as I woke up the next morning. I could hear Haruhi and her dad talking in the other room. They must have read the letter too.

"When does it say he's coming?"

"In 2 weeks. It says he wants her to come home. He 'misses her.'"

"She should be waking up soon. You room gets a lot of light." Ranka-san said looking at the door to Haruhi's room.

"I'm up." I said coming out of our room ready for the day, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a Metro Station t-shirt. Today was going to be horrible. The twins would be annoying and teasing me. Hunny would be full of energy and so acting like there was nothing wrong with the world. When everything in the world was wrong! My dad was coming…here…to my safe place. He would probably beat up Ranka-san and then yell at Haruhi. And finally when he got to me he would be all warmed up and finally kill me. It sounds really bad but that's what would happen. He's a horrible person who only cares about himself. I can't let it happen, Ranka-san and Haruhi have done so much for me…I just can't.

"Hey…" Haruhi said coming up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head hurts alittle but other than that I'm good."

"Don't worry Sam, we won't let him hurt you." Ranka-san coming to stand by us.

"Please don't…" I said in a small whisper. And before they could say anything else the door bell rang and I knew the host club was here. I looked at Haruhi and gave her the best smile I could muster. She smiled back weakly and we walked to the door. There standing all together was the host club. All looking liking like they had just walked out of a fashion magazine, all smiles and nice clothes. Even Mori had a small on.

"OH!!! My daughters!!! It's so good to see your smiling faces on this bright and beautiful morning!" Tamaki said going to grab Haruhi into a hug. But she side stepped him and instead of landing on the ground like he normally would have…he landed on me…just my luck.

"Good job, my lord." Hikaru said with a laugh as we both lay there. My face was bright red and Tamaki's was like a ghosts. I was about to ask him to get off when…

"What the heck is going on here?" Ranka-san said coming into the room. "You pervert! Get off her NOW!" He said grabbing Tamaki by the shirt and throwing him into the wall, and pulling me into a tight hug. "It's ok…like I said earlier we won't let him or anyone hurt you." he said shouting a death glare at Tamaki who was now hiding behind Kyoya.

"Well," Kyoya started moving his glasses up his nose. "This was an interesting start to the day, but I think its best we get going."

"Oh, yes! Now have fun!" Ranka-san said letting me go walking us to the door. "Oh and Sam, don't worry everything will be fine."

And with that we were in the limo on our way to the fair. It was about an hour ride. So in that time Tamaki had said sorry about 1 million times, the Twins had made fun of my hair, clothes and just about anything else you can think of. Hunny had asked if I was ok, and when I said I was fine him and Mori shared a glance. I must have been acting more distant than usual because when we finally got the fair Haruhi quick whispered to me to smile alittle more. Haruhi knew I didn't want to share what was going on. So she just tried to make me happy. And as we walked into the fair it worked. I hadn't been to a fair since I was about 5. All the lights, sounds and smells were awesome!

"What do you want to do first Sam?" Hunny asked. Somehow with everything going on I didn't notice that we had broken up into groups. It was Hunny, Mori and me. Tamaki and Kyoya and the twins and Haruhi. I felt bad for her…having to spend the day with them…

"Oh…sorry Hunny I kind of spaced out there…but what about some rides?"

"That sounds great!" He said running ahead of me and Mori. He was just so cute I couldn't help but smile. I was like a little kid.

"Sam…" Mori said rapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close to him. I could have died! "Please be careful." He said in my ear as some kids ran by laughing. They weren't watching where they were going…it would have been a pile of people.

"Th…thanks." I muttered trying to hide my blush.

_Mori's POV_

I was watching Sam out of the corner of my eye. She was smiling at Hunny like a mom would smile at a child.

'She must love kids.' I thought as I turned to look at Hunny again.

So kids were coming straight at Sam. They weren't paying attention to where they were going and Sam was still deep in thought. I didn't have time to think. My body just reacted. I rapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me as the kids walked by.

"Th…thanks" she muttered as she twisted out of my arms to look at me. We stared at each other for a moment. Her green eyes were beautiful. They were so different. We didn't notice we were getting closer until Hunny came up and scared us. She jumped back and that's when I saw we were less than a foot apart.

"Come on! Let's ride the ferries wheel!" Hunny said grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her over to the line of people. I just followed at my normal speed. There was something between us…but would anything ever come of it?

_Sam's POV_

I had almost kissed Mori. Almost being the key word. I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten…had he? If Hunny hadn't come to get us would we have kissed? So many questions no answers. There was something between us but would anything come of it?

"Come on Sam we're next!" Hunny said as he dragged me into the cart. I didn't know what would happen. I hadn't been on one of these rides in 12 years. I thought it would be fun but once we got about half way to the top I started freaking out. I tried not to let it show but Mori say right through me.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"No…I didn't think I would be afraid of this ride. I hadn't ridden one those rides in 12 years." I said closing my eyes, trying to picture myself on the ground. Before I could even open my eyes to say something again I was in someone arms. It was nice, they were big and warm. They made me feel safe.

"It's ok Sam. Everyone is scared of something, right Takashi." Hunny said. I opened my eyes to see he was in the spot I was in and I was sitting next to Mori with he's arms around me.

"Yes, everyone is afraid of something."

"Thank you Hunny, Mori."

"Please call me Takashi." Mori said. (Sam will be calling him Takashi but in her I will be calling him Mori…yeah I know it's weird but I don't care.)

"Okay…Takashi"

_Hunny's POV_

(Ok this is weird…I don't know if I can do him right but here it goes.)

I could tell Takashi liked Sam. And Sam liked Takashi. But for some reason they wouldn't tell each other. It bugged me…if someone liked someone you should tell them. I started thinking of a plan to get them together. I would have to take them on a ride that I can't go on and they will have to go by themselves! Yes that could work.

_Sam's POV_

After the ferries wheel Hunny wanted to go on the Tilt-a-whirl, it looked fun. I just hope I don't get sick.

We got to the ride and finally when we got to the front of the line we found out Hunny couldn't ride, he was too small. (I don't know how tall Hunny is; just pretend you have to really tall to the ride.) He looked alittle sad but told us to ride anyway. Me and Takashi looked at each other and got on the ride. It started and we tilted one way. The ride went so fast we were pushed against the seat. I couldn't help but laugh. This ride was so simple, but it seemed to take all my troubles away. I looked at Takashi and he was smiling too.

Our eyes meet and the pull between us started again just like it had when he pulled me out of the way of those kids. We got closer and closer until…we kissed. Sparks few, fireworks sounded and I were flying. His kiss was soft and sweet at first but once I started kissing back it got more forceful. He wrapped his arms around me for the 4th time today and pulled me as close as we could get on the ride. My hands went to his hair and I tangled my fingers in it. I didn't want to let go. It was my first kiss, and with a guy I think I'm meant to be with. But soon the ride started to slow down and we let go of each other.

We just looked at each other and smiled.

"Sam would you like to be my girlfriend?"

~*~

_Sam's POV_

"Yes." Was all I could say. I was shocked; I had been told over and over by my dad that I would never be good enough for anyone's love. And after awhile it starts to stick. So when he asked me I could help but start to cry, just alittle. He grabbed my hand and wiped away the few tears that fell down my face.

"Come on. We have to go find Hunny." He said pulling me close to him. That's when it hit me. My dad was coming…and with me and Takashi being boyfriend and girlfriend…maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Over here Takashi!" Hunny said sitting on a bench near the tilt-a-whirl. He looked at our hands and smiled…was it his plan all along to get us together? I won't have minded but again with my dad coming I didn't want to bring him and Takashi into this. I was about to say we go find the others when Hunny's phone rang.

"Ok!" The other person was talking now.

"See you there." Hunny said with a smile as he hung up the phone. "That was Kyoya. He, Tamaki, the twins and Haruhi are all waiting for us at the limo. It's going to rain soon."

With him saying that I looked up at the sky. It was a very dark grey, almost black. "Come on we don't want to get wet." I said starting to walk toward the entrance. I had forgotten I was still holding hands with Takashi, so when he pulled me back toward him I blushed and looked up at him with an apologetic look. He just smiled and pulled me close. We made it to the limo just as it was starting to rain. As I climbed in I say Haruhi looking out the window. She and I were both terrified of thunder. I just hoped it would wait till we were home to start down poring. That way Takashi and Hunny wouldn't see me afraid anymore today. I hated looking weak in front of people.

Then finally after an hour in the car with the twins stupid comments we finally made it home. I was surprised they didn't say anything about me and Takashi. But they probably didn't notice with Tamaki being weird…well in his case that was him being normal. But after waving good bye and giving Takashi a quick good bye kiss me and Haruhi raced up stairs and into the apartment. Ranka-san was working so it was just me and Haruhi. I was just about to go take a shower when the first bolt of lightning hit and soon after the thunder. I ran to Haruhi's room and dove under the covers of my bed. I didn't know where Haruhi was but when I thought of going to look for her another wave of thunder hit and she came running into the room too.

"Haruhi…under here." I said lifting the covers off of me so she could crawl in. We stayed that way, not talking until my phone rang. I didn't know the number but I answered anyway.

"Hi Sam!" Hunny's voice said on the other end. I put it on speaker so Haruhi could hear too. Anything to help drown out the sound of the thunder.

"H…hi Hunny. Why are you calling so late? I didn't know how late it was until I looked at the clock. Almost 11:30.

"Well I just got done with training and I wanted to know what happened today with you and Takashi." Haruhi looked at me wondering too. I guess no one noticed.

"Well…we were on the tilt-a-whirl and I don't really know what to say. We kissed and then he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." By this time Haruhi's face was in shock. I couldn't tell if it was good of bad. But when she finally smiled I knew she was happy that I had found someone who was nice and would be good to me.

"I see. My plan worked!"

"Yes, yes it did." I said smiling at the phone.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well when we got off the ride and walked over to you, hand in and hand I say you look at our hands and smile. I just guessed that you knew you couldn't on that ride and that you wanted us to go together. And I was right." I said looking at Haruhi. She was smiling at me like mother whose daughter got an A.

"Well I just wanted to know…good night Sam!" He said as he hung up.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Haruhi said getting out from under the covers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you saw use holding hands. We were all the way home."

"Oh well I was trying not to freak out about the storm. Sorry."

"That's ok."

"So…how was it?"

"Like magic." I said with a smile lying back on the bed. I was then that I noticed that the rain had stopped.

"Come on lets go to bed." Haruhi said climbing into bed.

"Yeah…good night Haruhi." I grabbed my ipod turned to my sleep playlist. And I was out like a light.

**Ok, if you think this is moving too fast let me know. And I have most of the next chapter written so if you guys review it will be up ASAP! Until next time, Peace out from the Musicfreak. And sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes it's almost 9 and i don't want to reread all 3,092 words. sorry.**


	7. That song just gets to me

I feel sooo bad! You guys reviewed and I didn't update. Well where I'm we are getting like 18 feet of snow!!! And im suck at home. So thank the snow for this update and maybe if I still have ideas 2 in 1 day!!! Please read my little letters to you guys.

**SamXwazXhere**: I'm glad you're excited. Sorry for not getting it out sooner.  
**AkumaStrife**: I'm glad you like it and thanks for voicing your opinion. It is going fast but I hate when people take like 20 chapters just to get feelings out. And I'm not good at having ideas to put in those chapters.  
**cara eats books**: Thanks for your message. I'm not a very good writer. But I have these ideas and they stay in my head until I write them down. I just want to get this one out and hopefully some people like it in the end.  
**KaraxLavi13**: I'm glad you love it. And im really really glad you feel I made it work.  
**xXImmortalsxDiceXx**: You are like my favorite person for reading and reviewing. You rule!  
**queenofspades19**: I know what you mean. They take forever! And in this story for what I want to do it kind of needs to get fast.  
**Mistress Kodi**: Glad you like it! :)  
**ZoraLydraca13**: I'm not sure if you read this story but im glad you like my deathnote stories and I hope you write more on you Ichigo story soon.

**Thanks for the story alert**! Kagalei, Mistress Kodi  
**Thanks for the fav. Story!!! **Mistress Kodi, mickjonaslover28

Sunday was just me and Haruhi doing homework and talking. When Monday came I was finally starting to freak out about me dad coming. I didn't know what I would do. I told Haruhi about me not wanting to bring Takashi and Hunny into this. She said that they would be in it one way or another. So I should just do what makes me happy. And what makes me happy was being with Takashi. Being able to call him my boyfriend and being his girlfriend. So when I walked into Japanese History I grabbed a seat next to him and pulled out my notebook.

Just so you know when I get stressed or nervous I get really clumsy. Today I had managed to trip over my own two feet about 10 times, drop all me books 3 times and run into numerous people. So when I dropped my notebook and pencil I didn't think anything of it. But Takashi did.

"Sam…are you ok? You seem stressed."

How was I supposed to answer that? Tell him my abusive dad was coming in less than two weeks. Probably going to take me home and I was never going to see him or anyone here again. There was no way I could tell him that…I didn't want to make him worry.

"Just worried about my music studies. My teacher has me doing stuff with high notes…I'm not the best at those." I said giving him the best smile I could.

"I see." He said looking at me alittle bit longer and then class started. Today was a movie day. Just a documentary about life in other countries. When they got to America everyone's eyes locked with mine at least once. They showed the big cities. Like New York and Washington D.C. Nothing like where I lived. We got to India and it was about time to go so the teacher turned off the movie.

Finally the bell rang and Takashi walked me to class. He was about to say something when the twins showed up.

"So it is true." Hikaru said grinning at us.

"You two are dating." Kaour finished.

"Yes…we are." I said with the biggest confidence I could muster, which wasn't much. Takashi grabbed my hand as if to say 'I'm here for you'.

"Well I have to get to class." I said walking around them with Takashi still holding my hand.

I got to music and kissed him good bye and slipped into the music room. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to keep everyone out of this. My dad…my dad…oh god.

"Oh! Sam. I didn't hear you come in. Well let's get started. I have something I want to try. You're going to listen to a song and I want you to sing with it but at a higher pitch, OK?"

"Yeah…sure." I said going to stand the iHome. I was in a daze I couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen if my dad did come and see me happy…with a boyfriend…he would flip. I hear the music start and I just started to sing.

"No Sam…go higher." I did as I was told and went higher trying to harmonize with the male singer. Once I began to listen to the lyrics I realized the song was "Everything you want" by Vertical Horizon. It came to the bridge and I started to feel the music. _"He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things at exactly the right time but he means nothing to you and you don't know why."_ This song was so beautiful. Talking about a girl who doesn't know what she wants. Needing love but not knowing how to accept it. (That's want I think of the song, go listen to it if you want and tell me what you think of it.) The song came to a close and (Crap….I didn't get her a name… any ideas? But for now it's going to be…) Mrs. P clapped.

"That was great Sam. Good warm up. Now I want you to sing this." She said picking out a new song. I recognized it right away, one of my favorites. "Good Enough" by Evanescence. I couldn't wait for sing this for her. The piano was beautiful as the song started and soon I started singing "_Under your spell again, I can't no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly. Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel… Good enough, I feel good enough for you. Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you, And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you. Shouldn't let you conquer me completely. Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel...Good enough…_" The song kept going but it felt like I wasn't in my body anymore. I could hear myself singing but I couldn't feel my lips move. It was weird…I can't explain it…but my body just took over and I didn't have to think about the words, the pitch or anything. But as the song came to an end I realized I was crying. I quick wiped away my tears and turned to Mrs. P. She was crying to. I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad…but then her face broke into a smile.

"That was beautiful Sam. And it's about time for class to be done. You can leave early." She said getting up and walking over to her desk. I grabbed my ipod and bag and went to the host club. I was the first one there and wanted to sing again. I was trying to learn how to play "Good Enough" on the piano so I grabbed my ipod and started listening to it. I got the first few bars but without the music in front of me it was hard. I was so focused on the music I didn't hear Takashi come in until he said,

"Sam…are you sure your ok…you're crying."

"Yeah…I'm fine…this song just gets to me." I said wiping my tears.

"You know you can tell me anything…right."

"Yeah…and…when the time comes I will but for now you just have to trust me." I said with a smile as the other host came in.

'Time to act.' I thought as I greeted some of my friends. 'Just remember to smile and play pretty.' And with that the host club began.

_Mori's POV_

I knew something was up with Sam as soon as she walked into Class. She was shuffling her feet and her head was down. Then she dropped her stuff…something must be stressing her. I asked if she was ok, and she just said she was fine. Then I walked her to music, I didn't have class again so I stayed and listened. She sang so beautifully. The songs were both in English so I couldn't understand them at all but I didn't care.

Her teacher said she could leave early and I walked quickly away so she didn't see me. I walked around the campus for the next few minutes before going to the host club. Sam was there playing the piano. It looked like she was trying to figure out how to play the song she was just singing. I walked up to her and she was crying.

"Sam…are you sure your ok…you're crying." I said sitting next to her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…this song just gets to me." She said wiping her tears.

She was keeping something from me I knew it but I didn't want to push her. "You know you can tell me anything…right." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah…and…when the time comes I will but for now you just have to trust me." She said with smile. We didn't get to talk any more for the host club was starting.

.:::.

_Still Mori_

I watched Sam all host club. She smiled at everyone. How can she just hide her emotions like that? Sure I do it every day but it's different, I needed to know what was going on, I wanted her to be happy.

"Mori-sempia you shouldn't worry about Sam. She maybe fragile but she is also strong when she needs to be." Haruhi said coming to sit by me.

"Ah." She knew Sam better than I did and that made me mad. But I just have to show her she can tell me anything…I have to.

**Ok sorry if that was weird…I've been out of it for a few days now…trouble with my dad, and the guy I like, anyway enough of my boring life. I feel that nothing happened in this chapter…great. (please note sarcastic tone) Anyway if you guy want me to jump to Sam's dad coming let me know. Cuz I know what I want to happen there and after that too. Just let me know! Peace for the Musicfreak.**


	8. a modern day Romeo and Juliet

**Ok im a horrible person! I wanted to get this out a long time ago but I was lazy and didn't want to write. So here's the next chapter. It's going to get weird be please just go with it. Do you remember when Sam was thinking about breaking up with Mori when she got the letter from her dad? Well now you do. Just keep that in mind. And just so you guys know this story is kind of like Romeo and Juliet. Soul mates, tragedy, and a love so pure, just wanted you to know.**

**All of you who reviewed faved or added to alert THANK YOU! And I know that I have a TON of miss spelled words. Please don't comment on it…I have the disorder that makes it very hard to spell and read, anyway on with the story. And I would name you all but that takes forever and I want to get this out now! It's like 9:30 pm and I have to get up early.**

_Sam's POV_

8 days…8 days until he comes to take this all away from me. Today was Saturday and me and Mori were going on a date. It was our first date…well by ourselves. We had been on dates before but those had always been with the host club. Today was just me and him. It took me any hour to get ready…I wanted to look nice. And from the look on Mori's face I guess I did.

"Mori…you ready?" I ask after a few minutes of standing in the door way.

"Yeah" He said taking my hand and walking out the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ranka-san said as he closed the door.

"Well I guess that means we can do whatever we want." I laughed as we walked down to street.

"Yeah…"

And so the award silence began. It was weird…we just walked. We didn't know where we were going…but it was nice. After commenting on a few things we wound up at the beach. I had always loved the water so I was nice to sit in the sand and watch the waves.

_Mori's POV_

I couldn't get my mind off what was bugging Sam. So when she thought we should go on a date it was the perfect place to ask her about it. I picked her up and we started on our way to the bleach. Our walk was filled with small talk but once we got to the bleach and sat down I couldn't wait any longer. I had to ask.

"Sam is what's been bugging you about your dad?" I asked watching her out of the corner of my eye.

_Sam's POV_

"Sam is what's been bugging you about your dad?" He asked as we sat on the bleach. Where did that come from?!? I didn't want to talk about this. I would deal with it when it comes. But as I looked at him with those beautiful grey eyes I could stop the words from spilling out of my mouth.

"My dad is coming…here to Japan. In 8 days and I don't know what to do. You guys don't know about my dad and all you need to know is that he is not a nice man…not at all. And I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me." I said wiping a few tears from my face. I had let go of Mori's hand and pulled my knees to my chest. "He is probably going to take me home…but I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you. I haven't known you that long but it feels right with you. It's hard to explain."

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me into a tight hug and rested his chin on my head.

We must have stayed that way for about an hour. Once in awhile he would ask if I wanted to go back to Haruhi's, but I just shook my head. I wanted to say with him.

*Sunset*

(2rd person. For those of you who don't know about it, we can see into the character's minds, all of them at once.)

"Sam…Sam…Sam?" Mori asked. They had been sitting on the bleach for about 3 hours now. Sam hadn't said anything in awhile and Mori was getting worried. He started to move her but he couldn't. She was holding on to his shirt for dear life. Mori just smiled. I guess you could call them a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Falling in love at first sight, and now about to be pulled apart. How could life be so unfair.

Looking at the time Mori was about to wake Sam up but did have the heart to do it. Picking her up in his arms he started to Haruhi's house. He didn't want to lose her. Like she said it felt right being together. Just like Romeo and Juliet. Sam was just waking up when they got back to Haruhi's house.

"Wher…Were are we?" She asked from Mori's arms.

"Just about to Haruhi's house."

"And why am I in your arms?" Not that she minded.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Mori said with a smile.

"Well I can walk from here."

"Ok."

Mori grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her close. He didn't want to say good-bye. He wanted to send the night with her (BUT NOT IN THAT WAY!!!). He wanted to hold her and keep her safe. He wasn't going to let her dad take her. No way.

"Well here we are." Sam said stopping just below that steps.

"Yeah."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorr…" And then she was cut off by Mori's kiss. It was different than the others. His arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let go. Sam's arms snaked around his neck. Neither wanted to let go, neither wanted the others to go. Mori got brave. He moved his hand up under her shirt alittle and started drawing circles on Sam's back. No knowing she was ticklish. Sam couldn't take it, she started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked with worry in his eyes. He didn't do anything wrong did he?

"No…*giggle* I'm just really really ticklish on my back." Sam said with a smile. Leaning in and kissing him on more time.

"Ah." Mori said with a smile. How could he use this? (Ok if you ask me Mori is observant and uses that to his advantage…what can he do with that? IDK…:D)

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said kissing Mori one last time before walking up the stairs. Having that off her chest felt a lot better, maybe things would be ok.

Mori watched her go, happy that she told him what was bugging her. And he would do anything to keep her safe.

_Today's the day!_

_Sam's POV_

The last few days had been amazing. Hanging out with the host club, learning new songs in music and even having enough money from my tips to buy some books! And I had all but completely forgotten about my dad coming. But when I got a phone call at 1 in the morning all the happiness in my body died.

"Sam," My dad's rough voice answered after I picked up. "I'm on the plane now. You better be at the airport when I get there. My flight lands at 1:30, Japan time. See you there." And then he hung up.

***

I couldn't get back to sleep after the call. Haruhi asked what was wrong and when I told her about the call all the color in her face disappeared. She pulled me into a hug even though I'm about a foot taller than her.

"It's ok Sam…it will be ok."

_At the Airport, just Sam_

I couldn't stop shaking. I couldn't have anyone come with me. If my dad saw I was hanging out with the host club he would kill me right here in the airport not caring who say.

"_Attention Flight 1108 from Phoenix Arizona has just landed. Luggage is on loading dock 15." _

Well I knew where to meet him now…what im I going to do. He said he was staying for about 5 days and then WE were going home. He was planning on taking me home…I just can't go back…I can't.

"Sam." A voice came behind me. It was Mori.

"Wha…What are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Haruhi called all of us and told us what happened. I had to come, to make sure your ok." He said pulling me into a hug.

"I….I'm fine." I stuttered again.

"Then why are you shaking so much?"

"Because…because im…" But I didn't get to finish.

"Sam!" My dad yelled storming over to us. He was just a little shorter then Mori. With his blonde hair and blue eyes he doesn't look that horrible at a glance but if you look in to his eyes long enough you would see death. "Who's this?!?" He yelled in my face.

"My…my boyfriend Mori." I have no idea where my bravery came from. I shouldn't have said anything. I thought he was going to blow right then and there. But he just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the airport and into a cab.

"I knew letting you go was a bad idea. We are leaving in a few days. I talked to your school and they are happy to have you back. All you have to do is finish your tests on Monday and Tuesday and we leave Wednesday." He said still holding on to my arm, I was starting to lose feeling in my arms.

I looked out the back window, only to wish I hadn't. Mori was standing just outside the door watching as I drove away.

_Monday, just before school_

I was having trouble with everything. Breathing, walking, talking, I could barely see out of my left eye and I think my ankle is sprained. But I was good at hiding it. My hair was in my face and I walked with a small limb, but every step was like a knife in my foot, it hurt so much. I had one thing to do before school started; tell the host club I quite. And as I opened the door I knew what I had to do.

"Hey guys." I said looking through my hair. "I have something to tell you…" I waited until they were all looking at me. "I'm quitting the host club."

"But why?" Hunny asked getting tears in his eyes. I knew I had to make it seem like I didn't want to be here anymore, make them hate me.

"Because the more I think about things the more I see this club is stupid. What you guys do is just dumb, making girls scream and get hearts in their eyes, thinking there in love. There's not sure thing as love." And with that I look around at everyone's face. Tamaki was somewhere between mad and sad. Kyoya was angry. Hikaru and Kaour were glaring at me. Hunny was crying into his bunny and Mori and Haruhi wouldn't even look at me. I knew they were safe, they weren't going to follow me, trying to get me to come back. It wasn't my choice, and if I wanted them to be safe I had to go back home and just try to live though the next school year.

**End Chapter! What did you think? Please review and no flames please.**


	9. He was just to late

**Thank you guys for reviewing!!! Got lots of good feedback that makes me want to write more! So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it, and if you would please take my poll that would be great, anyway on with the story.**

_2__nd__ Person Again, just everyone talking_

Hunny wouldn't stop crying, Hikaru and Kaour were talking about how horrible Sam was and Tamaki was listening in a nodding his head. Mori and Haruhi would look from each other to the other hosts to the ground and back again. Kyoya was the only one thinking rationally. He knew about Sam's dad, just like Haruhi and Mori. But he knew all the horrible details, from the different broken bones to the concussions. There was no way he could let that happen, even if they weren't that good of friends...he just couldn't.

"Stop." He said standing from his chair and looking at the hosts. "Haruhi, Mori, you guys know about Sam's dad don't you? How could you just let her walk out like that?"

"Kyoya, what are you talking about?" Tamaki asked walking over to his best friend.

"Sam's dad is abusive. And I don't just mean a few bruises here and there, no, she has been in and out of the hospital so much all the doctors know her by name, broken bones, concussions, and even a cracked skull are only the half of it. And you guys just let her walk out of here. Knowing…knowing that it wasn't her decision to leave." Kyoya said his voice getting weaker until everyone had to really listen to hear what he said last. "I know what it's like, having a dad that scares you, with my dad it's different but I can relate…we have to help her."

And with that everyone was in motion. Mori, Hunny and Haruhi were racing to Sam's class room. Kyoya and Tamaki were on the phone with different police officers and different agencies trying to get help on taking Sam's dad down. The twins were heading for the office…to…no one knows what they were doing. -_-'

***

_Sam's POV_

My last test was done. The bell rang, telling all the students it was time for lunch, for everyone but me. I was on my way to my dad's rental car. All my stuff was packed; we were leaving at 7 tonight.

I was standing outside the school, looking for my dad's car. I let myself have on last look about at the school. I would miss this place so much…but I would miss the friends I had made more. A car honked behind me, I knew it was time to go. As I climbed into the car I looked back once more, wanting to remember everything. That's when I saw him; he had just ran out the doors as we left the gates. Mori had come for me after all, he was just too late.

**I'm sorry it was so sort, but I had an idea and I really want your feedback on this. And please take my poll! **


	10. 2 minutes

**Thanks for reading you guys! 130 views! That mean about 130 people are reading my story!!! That's amazing! And please go take my poll. It's to see how many people are really reading this story and what age you are. Please please go take it. And I'm trying to get chapters out. They may be short but they will get longer. And the more I think the more I feel I will end this story soon…and maybe start a sequel. Tell me what you think. Please R&R!**

_Mori's POV_

'No…no…NO! This can't be happening! We have to do something, anything to get her back.' I thought as I watched Sam drive away. She had looked back just as I had gotten out the main door of the school. Why couldn't I be faster? Why did I let her go? I'm so stupid!

"Don't worry Takashi, we'll get her back. Come on let's get back to the Host Club. We can make a plan and get her back before diner!" Hunny said trying to make me feel better, but nothing was going to make me feel better until I had Sam in my arms again. Knowing she was safe, away from her crazy dad.

_Sam's POV_

"Finally." My dad said getting out of the car at his hotel. "Ok Sam…I have some news for you…this happy feeling you're having, it's over. Things are back to the way they were. You are to do everything I say when I say it, understood?"

"Yes sir." I said grabbing my stuff and following him into the hotel. Our rooms were on the fifth floor. We each had our own rooms, thank the lord.

"Sam," My dad said grabbing my arm and pushing me into the wall. "You are to go the bed and not get up until I come and get you. No T.V and no radio, I don't want to hear a peep from our room, got it?" He asked griping my arm tighter.

"Yes sir." He always made me say that, 'Yes sir' this and 'Yes sir' that. I had to get out of this, somehow. May be I could sneak out of my room or climb out of the fire escape. I had thought of about 20 ways I could try by the time I was on the bed and under the covers. But they would only end in me getting beaten and having to explain to people later that I "feel" or "ran into a door". I can't tell anyone, I mean who would believe me…no one that's who.

*Beep Beep* "Crap." I whispered. My cell phone was telling me I had a message. I just laid there for a few minutes. My dad didn't come in so he must be asleep or something. I quick grabbed my phone. I have a text message from Haruhi. (Text message in **bold**)

**H-Sam where are you?**

**S-I don't know, one the hotels by the airport. **

**H-Do you know that name?**

**S-No, sorry**

**H-It's not your fault. We're coming to get you. All of us**

**S-I thought you guys would hate me…**

**H-Of course not**

**S- :)**

**H-See you soon.**

'They were coming for me! I might get out of this…thank you lord!' I thought smiling at my phone. Now all I had to do was wait. It was 5:45 now. Less than 2 hours until we leave, I just hope they get here in time.

***

I woke up to my dad screaming my name.

"Yes sir?" I asked getting out of bed and going to open the door.

"Have you forgotten? You are not allowed to lock doors."

"Yes sir."

"Now hurry up, brat. We leave in five minutes."

'No!' I thought. 'They aren't here…no.'

"Come one" My dad said coming back into the room and grabbing my arm. "You've been free too long." My dad said with a smirk. "It's time to learn your place." And with that I was on the floor. It wasn't until I touched my face that I felt the bruise. He had smacked me right above my eye. And it was just starting to pulse. I tried to stand up but with a kick to my stomach I was back on the floor. "You are so much like your mom, weak and useless." He said grabbing me by my hair and bringing me to my feet. "I hate how much you look like her." That's when I say the knife.

'This is the end.' Was all I could think. But when I hit the floor again and my hair was falling around me that I knew my hair was gone. With shaky hands I reached up to feel my hair. It was just below my chin.

"No…" was all I could whisper before I passed out.

***

_Mori's POV_

We had searched about 6 hotels. And Sam wasn't in any of them. There were only 2 more before we got to the airport. She had to be in one of them.

"Where to next?" The driver asked. Looking back at us and then to the road. "Ahh!" He shouted slamming on the brakes. "So sorry, sir, that car pulled out of nowhere." He said starting to drive again.

We all looked to see who was driving as we passed them as they turned into the airport. It was Sam and her dad!

"Please turn around and follow that car." Tamaki said pointing to Sam's car.

"Right away."

***

_Sam's Pov_

I felt like I was in a dream. Me and Takashi were sitting on the bleach, just holding on to each other. That's where I wanted to be. In his arms, just me and him. But I was pulled but to reality with a slap to my face. And I mean a real slap.

"Come on bitch. It's time to go." My dad said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the airport. I could start to remember what happened. The hotel, the texts from Haruhi and….my hair. At least it was cute straight so I didn't look like even more a freak.

We had just got checked in and made it through security when I heard the announcement. 'Would Sam Hinzmann and her father please come to the security desk?' A voice said.

"I don't think so. I bet it's your creepy little friends." My dad said pulling me to our gate. Our plane was now boarding.

***

_Mori's POV_

It had been 7 minutes since we paged Sam, and according to the women at information her plane to Arizona was leaving in 3 minutes.

"I'm sorry but I don't think they are coming. Would you like to buy a tickle for the flight to Arizona?" She said with a smile. I don't know what it was but something about her smile made me crack.

"No! I have to get to her. Now." I said running for the gates. I didn't care how much trouble I would get in. Or if anyone was following me. I had to save her.

"Last call for Flight 784 to Arizona. Last call." I heard as I pasted gates 9 and 10. It was gate 12. I was so close.

"Mori-sempia! Wait up!" I heard one of the twins yell behind me. But I couldn't. Just a little bit more.

As I rounded the corner, I saw gate 12. And the plane was still there! The lady at the counter gave me a weird look but I didn't care. "I have to get on this plane. Please," I said "I have to save her."

"Umm…I'm sorry but no one is on this plane. If you're talking about the flight to Arizona, I'm sorry but you're too late. They left about 2 minutes ahead of schedule." She said looking at me with pity. I didn't want it, I wanted Sam.

**Well what did you think? I can't wait for the next couple of chapters! They will make you cry, I hope anyway.**


	11. Pulse

**Here's the next chapter! It's going to switch POV's a lot! So just bear with me. Anyway, I don't know how many more chapters there will be but not too many. And if you guys think I should do a sequel you have to review and message. **

"We are now making our decent into Phoenix Airport. Please return to your seats and buckle up." The caption said as we started towards the ground. I always loved to fly. Being in the skies, seeing the clouds, it's like touching heaven. But not this time, each cloud I saw Takashi's face, and I know that sounds sappy, but I couldn't get him out of my head.

"Thank you for Flying Air Japan. We hope you fly with us again." The caption said as we pulled into the gate.

"Fat chance, the food was horrible. I should have just let you have it, even if you would have gotten fatter. It's not like I care, now hurry up and get the bags. I want to get home." My dad said pushing his way out of the plane.

'Takashi, where ever you are I hope you're happy.'

***

_Mori's POV_

I had missed her by 2 minutes, 2 freakin' minutes. But that didn't matter; the host club and I were on our way to get her back. Once they had all caught up with me and heard what happened, the twins called their moms jet and we were off, and now we were just waiting for clearance to land.

I hoped she was ok, that her dad hadn't hurt her too much, or at all. I don't know what I would do if I saw her hurt...But I couldn't think about that now. I had to find her first and that could take awhile. From the plane window the city looked huge.

***

_Sam's POV_

The car ride was long. Scottsdale was a long way from the airport, but it was nice to see the scenery again. I had a feeling I would be seeing it for awhile. Dad had the baseball game on so no talking was done, and that was fine with me. I didn't want to hear his voice; I couldn't stand the sound of it. It always scared me to death.

As we pulled up to our house I could see that dad hadn't done anything. The grass needed to be cut, the porch needed fixing and the windows were filthy. At least I would get some sun in the next few days. That would be good.

And I knew the inside of the house was ok. When I was gone dad always got someone to clean when I wasn't around to do it.

"Well, you have a lot of work to do, but first…" My dad said grabbing my arm, for like the 10th tie in 2 days and dragging me into the house.

"Bu….but don't I have to get the bags?"

"No." My dad said turning around to face me. He was smiling, no not smiling, smirking. And before I could duck I was hit with the back of his hand. I was about to hit the floor when I was pushed into the book self in the room.

"You worthless piece of shit." He said coming closer to me and picking me up by my hair. "You will never be anything but a worthless piece of shit!" he yelled in my face shaking me back and forth. I would have punched him, or anything, but if I did he would only hit 10 times as hard. Nothing I did make a difference. After he was done yelling he shoved me to the ground making me hit my head on the table next to the couch. I could feel the blood falling down my face but I couldn't do anything about it.

"If you get any blood on the carpet your dead." My dad said coming over and staring down at me with a small smirk. I rolled over trying to get away from him, not wanting to be hit again. But as I did my face hit the carpet leaving a large red stain.

"…What did I just say Sam? Don't you ever listen? Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself? Well that's all about to end."

***

_Mori's POV_

"She lives in Scottsdale, about 20 minutes away from the airport. But with the way our diver was driving it would take about 10, and we were almost there, at least that's what he said.

I couldn't sit still; I just had this horrible feeling that I was going to be too late again. No. I couldn't, the third time's the charm.

"Ok, so what are we going to do when we get there?" Haruhi asked looking at each one of us.

"Not to worry, my families men are on their way. They should get there before us.' Kyoya said as his glasses did that reflective thing. You could tell he had this planned since before they had left.

"Only about 2 more minutes." The driver said. Why did he have to say that? 2 wasn't my lucky number.

***

_Sam's POV_

I didn't look up to see his face. I didn't want to see the hate and death in his eyes. But it didn't get far. He rapped his huge hand around my neck and pulled me up to eye level. Then he tightened his hand and shoved me against the wall.

"You're the reason your mother left." He said his hand tightening again.

"You're the reason no one will date me." Again it tightened

"But not anymore." Now his hand had completely cut off my air. I couldn't stay awake, my brain was getting all fuzzy….nothing was working….I….couldn't…..feel anything…..at all…

***

_Mori's POV_

"Here we are." The driver said stopping the car.

As we stepped out Kyoya started yelling orders to his police, and then we were racing to the door.

"Freeze!" One of the men yelled. I was the last one in the door and even with my height I couldn't see a thing.

"Stay back! She's mine! My daughter, my property!" Her dad yelled as I heard a muted thud.

As the police started to surround Sam's dad I looked for her. But I didn't see her.

"Takashi…" Hunny said pointing to 2 men standing near the corner.

'No….she can't be.'

"Kyoya we have to get her to the hospital. We can't find a pulse but we still might be able to save her."

"Right, let's go." Kyoya said leading the way to the limo.

"Come on Takashi, she'll be ok." But I really didn't hear him. All I could her was the man words over and over in my head. _"We can't find a pulse" "We can't find a pulse." "We can't find a pulse."_

**Woohoo! 2 chapters in one night! I don't feel that good about them but I want to get them out cuz I have Colorguard all weekend. Anyway please take my poll and tell me what you think! **


	12. AN: Sorry

**Ok guys i feel sooooo bad that i haven't updated. my life has been very bad right now. To be very quick it's stuff with my dad, and all the things that are wrong with me (on my profile). Again sorry. but i hope to have the next chapter up next week sometime. and if you guys would please email me or review the story telling me how you felt about the last chapter i would really love it! cuz i got i think...one or two on that chapter and i really was hoping for more.**

**Again sorry and hope to have it up next week sometime. **

**Peace from the MusicFreak**


	13. Wake

**I'm so sorry! I wanted to get this out so long ago. But with marching band, my cousins coming up and my therapy I didn't have time. And that damn writers block! But I have a few ideas! If you have any please message me! Thank you for all your kind words!**

_Sam's POV_

I was running as fast as I could, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Everything around me was dark and it smelled like the ocean. I had no Idea where I was running but I knew I had to get back to something…someone. It was getting hard to breathe when I slammed into the gate. It was huge, its bars going up 10 feet in the air, with sharp metal tips at the top. I couldn't see around the gate but I could see through it. On the inside were my friends; Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaour, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori. They were all laughing and have a great time. I tried to call out to them but my voice was gone. I shook the gate as hard as I could; trying to get them to notice me but they kept on laughing and smiling. As I tried to yell again I heard Mori speak.

"_I'm so glad Sam is gone. Now everything is the way it should be. We don't need her, right?"_

"_RIGHT!" _they all yelled together starting to laugh again.

No…they are my friends….right?

No…they wouldn't say that…would they?

No…this can't be….this can't be?

"NO!" I screamed sitting up. I was sobbing so hard my whole body was shaking. And then everything hit me.

My head felt like it was too heavy for my body, my arms were sore and it hurt to move them, but my back hurt most of all, all the way from my shoulder to my hips. I fell back on the bed I was laying on and continued to sob I heard people rush into the room.

"What's wrong with her?" A low voice said from the left of me.

"We aren't sure but you have to leave sir." Someone said right next to me.

"No…I can't…not until I know she's ok."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do. Please leave so we can help have room to work."

There was never a reply as I slipped back to the black place where I had come from.

_Mori's POV_

I couldn't do anything but sit and wait for the doctor's to come out and tell us what was going on. She had started crying and then she shot up and was sobbing so hard I didn't know what to do. Then just as fast as she was up she was down again. Her heart monitor was going crazy and the doctor's were quick to get to her.

"What's wrong with her?"I asked my eyes never leaving her face, she looked like she was in so much pain.

"We aren't sure but you have to leave sir." The doctor said giving Sam a shot.

"No…I can't…not until I know she's ok."

"I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do. Please leave so we can help have room to work."

And with that I was pushed out of the room.

"What's going on Mori-sempia?" Haruhi asked getting up from her chair.

"I…I don't know."

***

2 days later

_Sam's POV_

"When will she get up?" A small voice asked.

I was starting to wake up. Things were starting to come into focus.

"I don't know Hunny, we just have to wait and see." That name….Hunny…..my friend. And the voice….it was Haruhi. I knew I should open my eyes but everything hurt, and I just wanted it all to end. I was going to fall asleep again when the door opened.

"Sam…if you can hear me please come back to me. I can't lose you. Please."

"Mori?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm here, can you open your eyes?" Blinking I finally saw his face. His beautiful handsome face.

"Sam…" He breathed pulling me into a tight hug.

**Ok you all must hate me. this chapter sucks and I know it but I wanted to get something out I didn't know how to play this out and the next chapter will be the same way. Please please please review. Thank you all who have read so far you have no idea how much it means to me.**


	14. AN: Bad News

Ok guys I have some bad news. My story didn't go the way I wanted. If you guys really want me to finish I will or im just going to start all over. It will be another Mori story with some more drama and love. Just tell me what you guys think. I will finish the story but only if you guys want me too, and I will be starting the new one soon.

But only if you guys message me.

New Story.

She has been kicked out of every private school in Japan. He is the Kendo champion of the country. And they fell in love?


	15. All the way

**You guys wrote in and here it is. i will finish this story and then start my new one. And if anyone can guess were this is going i will put you in my next story, so if you think you know what will happen message me at **.. **and thank you for reading. I think there will be about 2 more chapters and then it's the end. Again Thanks!**

_Sam's POV_

The doctor had just left. It had been 3 days since I woke up. I was getting out of the hospital today. I was going home, to Japan. I would have a cast on my arm. My dad had done a lot of damage; a broken arm, 3 broken ribs, a concussion, and a long scar from my left shoulder to the top of my butt. Not to mention all the bruises. But that didn't matter to me, all that mattered was that Mori was here and he wasn't going anywhere.

I walked over to the bathroom and changed into the clothes Haruhi had brought for me. Black skinny jeans and a red tank top, no sleeves with my cast.

"Sam…Sam you ready?" Mori asked from the other room.

"Yeah," I said walking out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

I turned around to face him and he was just staring at me.

"Wha…what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

He just walked over to me gently wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. A sweet gentle kiss that said so many things, 'I love you' 'I missed you' and 'I'm sorry'. I kissed him back, wanting to say I wasn't his fault, and that he had nothing to be sorry for, and that I loved him too. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Then someone cleared their throat.

"We have to leave love birds" We turned to see Haruhi leaning against the door with a smile on her face. She walked over to me grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital together, into the car and off to the airport.

The plane ride was like any other; loud and long. I slept on Mori's shoulder for the last 4 hours thanks to my meds.

The ride to Haruhi's was filled with talk about school, the next host club dance and holidays. I just held Mori's hand as he played with my fingers.

"Here we are sir." The driver said when we got to Haruhi's house.

"Thank you, Jefferson." Kyoya said getting out with everyone else.

After we got everything up the stairs everyone hugged Haruhi and I good night, all except Mori.

"Good Night Mori-sempia" Haruhi said going into the apartment. I just smiled at her then turned to Mori.

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling me into his arms and kissing the top of my head.

"Yes, I fine, and as long you're with me I fantastic." I said smiling kissing his neck.

He just smiled at me and kissed me again like he did at the hospital. But then he pulled away and sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing me one last time he walked back to the limo.

And I just went to bed.

_Mori's POV_

Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Sam laying in that hospital bed, she need someone who could protect her, someone who would always be there to keep her from harm, and that wasn't me, I couldn't do that, I wasn't strong enough.

"Takashi? Takashi are you okay?" Hunny asked me as we got ready for bed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as I spit.

"Sam needs you, you know." He said not even looking at me. I just stared at him. How did he know what I was thinking, but….but he was right. And I needed her. And with that was running out of the house to Sam.

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about all that had happened and how my life was going to be different. Sick of sitting I got up and headed to the park that was near the apartment. It was beautiful in the dark, only the moon and stars, and so quite. I was in my own world until I heard a noise behind me.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, it's dangerous." All I could see was this huge figure, the voice sounded out of breath. "Sam…it's me."

And with that I was running as fast as I could into Mori's arms. Kissing him so hard he almost fell over.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I guessed." He said smiling a full smile pulling me into another kiss.

He backed us into the trees and laid down with me on top. I tugged at his shirt and it was soon off. Next mine was thrown off and he was kissing up and down my neck making me shiver. We stopped for a second and looked at each other. I could see the love and hurt in his eyes, and I think from mine he saw the sorry and love. We looked at each other for a few more seconds and then we went all the way.

**I feel that my writing is getting worse. so i hope this didn't make your eyes bleed and i hope you keep reading. **


	16. AN: why i have been gone so long

I HATE MY LIFE!!!! My computer died, the motherboard is fried and I have lost all of my stuff and this is the first time I have been on a computer in a very very long time. So….I had the ending typed and ready to upload but….it got lost with my old computer. So please continue to wait….sorry!!!! I wish this didn't happen but my computer was old so I guess it was bound to happen. But I have a new computer but my internet people have to come and set up my computer…so I hope to be on as soon as I can. LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH AND IM SOOOO SORRY!!!


	17. I love you till the end of time

**Well I believe this is the last chapter. Finally after writers block, a broken computer, a horrible virus and a lot of problems in my life I finally finish this story. And my new on will be coming soon. Thank you all who have read, commented and put up with my lateness with this story, I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy! P.S song for this chapter and whole story is Busied and Scarred by Mayday Parade.**

_*Sam's POV*_

_2 months later_

I had been sick the past 3 weeks. Getting up in the morning, puking, going to lunch, eating a little and then running to the bathroom, puking some more and then going home and falling asleep. With each passing Haruhi got more and more worried. And finally she put her foot down.

"That's it Sam! You are going to the doctor. I'm really worried about you and so is Mori-sempia." Haruhi said after my morning puke.

"You're right; I should have gone 2 weeks ago. I'll call and set up an appointment for after school, but will you come with me?"

"Of course; but hurry we have to get to school."

~*~

School went better. I didn't puke after lunch but during club I had the worst heart burn ever and it made playing the piano almost impossible. And I gave a huge sigh of relief as the ladies left for the day and I could relax.

"Ready Sam?" Haruhi came up beside me grabbing her book bag and heading for the door.

"Yeah, just a minute." I replied before running up to Takashi, giving him a quick kiss and running out the door with Haruhi.

"What was that all about?" The twins asked in unison watching the door close.

All the men just shrugged and gathered and headed to their limos.

~*~

The table was cold, the walls were a sickly yellow and there were creepy pictures of unborn babies on the walls. Haruhi and I were sitting in an examination room, I had had a billion tests done and I just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with me. And finally after about 5 more minutes of waiting the door open to revile a short, dark haired doctor. She looked about 25 and had a giant smile on her face. Gosh I hope its good news!

"Hello , my name is Doctor Cho. And I have some very good news. You are about 3 months pregnant!"

"What!?!?" Haruhi and I both shouted.

"Yes! According to your blood and urine test you are almost 3 months pregnant. I have some prenatal vitamins for you and I would like to set up another appointment in a month or so to see how you are doing. I'll go grab the vitamins and be back in a few minutes." And with that she left the room shouting the door behind her.

"Ok…what the hell? What…when…..how…..who…." Haruhi can even form a sentence more than two words…this isn't good.

"Let me explain. The night I came home I couldn't sleep so I took a walk in the park. And Takashi found me. At first he scared me but then I ran into his arms and kissed him, causing us to fall down in the bushes…and one thing lead to another and….well….I'm pregnant."

She just started at me; with her mouth open, not knowing what to say.

"Please say something…"

"I'm going to be an aunt!!! Well not really but the baby will call me Aunt Haruhi if it's the last thing I do! And we can make room for a crib in our room and…"

After hearing she was ok with this I just tuned her out. I had always wanted kids. But what would Takashi say…does he want a baby so young?

**(MF: this is not going to be life "OMG! I can't tell him but I have to, but I don't want to kind of thing…I hate those!)**

~*~

After we left the hospital I got a phone call from Takashi. I had to tell him now, it needed to be now and I needed to know if he wanted us. Yes, us, I would not kill this baby or give it away. This was my baby and I was its mother.

I took the bus to Takashi's house and walked up the long path to his house. I had no idea how I was going to do this but I had to get it out. I had been through so much and faced a lot worse than telling someone I was pregnant with their baby. I could do anything.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I ran into the door. It was a good way to knock because Takashi opened the door not a minute later.

"Sam." He breathed pulling me into a hug. "Come." Was all he said pulling me to his room.

He placed me on his bed and told me to stay. Looking around his room I just smiled. Dark blue walls, trophies here and there and a picture of…ME! I was sitting at a piano…the one in the third music room. It had to be late afternoon because the sun was shining in the window making me…glow. I was still staring at the picture when Takashi came back into the room.

"That is my favorite picture of you. You look so peaceful and happy." He said setting the picture back on the nightstand it had been and got down on one knee….WAIT…WHAT?!?

"Samantha, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you with all of my heart and I hope you feel the same way. Will you marry me?"

All I could do was smile and lean forward and give him a sweet kiss.

"I will take that as a yes." He said before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. I almost forgot why I came there. Almost, the little baby was giving my major heartburn. I pulled away slowly and looked him in the eye.

"I have something very important to tell you and I wish I would have told you before you asked me to marry you because you might take it back. But I understand if you do. Takashi, I am 3 months pregnant with your baby. And I understand if you don't want to keep it but I……" Silenced with a kiss, and I knew everything was going to be ok.

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of No Such Thing as Love! Any of you see it coming? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me so I can fix things and be better in the next story.**

**What happens in the future?**

**Takashi and Sam get married and have the baby. A little girl named Emma.**

**Haruhi and Tamaki get married after they both graduate and have a wonderful life together.**

**Takashi and Sam are expecting another baby and Haruhi and Tamaki are expecting their first. **

**The twins and Kyoya have their own businesses and are dating but nothing serious right now.**

**Hunny is a great uncle and is still the happy hyper cutie we know and love.**

**THE END**


End file.
